Come a Little Closer
by alex-vausee
Summary: Vauseman. Alex is upset over Piper and Piper wants to be with her again. Happens after episode 13.
1. Chapter 1

Alex was laying down in her bunk, listening to music. That's all she had really been doing the past few weeks. Ever since Piper had broke her heart. Again. Alex rolled her eyes. Thinking that Piper could choose Larry over her made her furious. She let out a deep sigh. All the things her and Piper could have done, all the adventures they could have gone on. Alex was in the midst of thinking how great her and Piper's life could have been when Nicky walked in.

"Hey, Vause." Nicky said loudly, so that Alex could hear. Noticing Nicky was there, Alex pulled out her headphones. "Hey, Nichols."

"Whoa.. you okay?" Nicky said, a concerned look in her eyes.

Alex nodded, noticing that a few tears had rolled out and immediately wiped them away. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up, giving a fake smile.

"That's bullshit." Nicky sat down at the edge of her bunk. Alex sat up. "Look, I'm your friend and I'm here for you, okay? What's wrong? Is it Chapman again?"

Alex sat there for a few moments. She knew if she started talking about Piper she would start sobbing again and she didn't want to seem weak. Even though Nicky had already seen her cry before.

"Yeah." Alex said after the silence. Nicky slid closer, putting an arm around her.

"Piper.. she sucks, Vause. She's done all this shit and look at what it's done to you."

"I know that. I know." Alex sighed, looking up at Nicky. "She's broken my heart so many times but I'm still in love with her. It's pathetic. I think I'll always be in love with her. Something's just always pushing me towards her and I can't make it stop."

Tears were streaming down Alex's face. "Hey, no." Nicky said, wiping them away. She then pulled Alex in for a hug. "Listen, if that's really how you feel, get her back."

"I… can't. She chose Larry, not me. I have to respect that, right? She doesn't want me."

"I would want you." Nicky joked, trying to lighten the mood. Alex laughed, pushing her softly.

"But no seriously. You could get her back. Maybe she realizes that choosing him was a mistake. Why not give it another shot?"

Alex stared at the wall in front of her, thinking. "Maybe. " She shrugged. "But I want her to make an effort for once, you know? I don't want the same things to keep happening. I want to know that she's actually in this for the long run."

"Well try to talk to her about it. Or wait for her to come to you." Nicky replied. "But for now, let's go get some food. I'm starving and it's taco night." Nicky got out of the bunk, holding out a hand for Alex to grab. Alex smiled, taking her hand, and quickly grabbed her glasses that were on the table. They both made their way to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex grabbed a tray and waited at the end of the food line. It was going unusually slow today. Maritza and Flaca were in the back, struggling with the food in the oven. She could hear them arguing.

"No, don't do that, you idiot!" Maritza shouted. "You're going to burn the food!"

"Well maybe if you would actually help me for once, we wouldn't have this problem!" Flaca exclaimed.

"I do help, you just never listen!"

The fighting kept going on. Alex rolled her eyes, annoyed at the sound of their voices. Red still wasn't in charge anymore. That's probably why things were so hectic. The line finally started moving at a faster pace and soon enough, Alex was at the front. The worker placed two tacos on her plate and some rice.

Alex scanned the room for Nicky, who had already gotten her food. After a few seconds of looking, she saw her and made her way to the table.

"Hey, sorry. The line was long." Alex said, taking a seat next to Nicky.

"It's okay, Vause. The tacos are so good. I could eat these for the rest of my life." Nicky replied, laughing a little, obviously thinking about something else. "And by tacos, I mean vaginas."

Alex grinned, taking a bite of her rice. Lorna was seated on the opposite side of the table. "You look like you're down in the dumps, Alex." Lorna noticed.

"Oh, I'm just not feeling very well." Alex lied, looking down at her plate. Nicky looked at her, raising an eyebrow, knowing she didn't want to tell Lorna what was really wrong.

Lorna nodded. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thank you." Alex ate the rest of her food. She didn't really feel like talking. Nicky and Lorna were in conversation, laughing with each other. She had missed what was said but it was probably Lorna making another West Side Story reference or a racist comment. That's what she's best at. Alex smiled along, not wanting to seem too absent. But the truth was, all that was on her mind was Piper. She shook her head, hoping the thoughts would disappear.

Alex turned and saw Piper sitting alone at a table. It reminded her of when Piper first got here. She didn't have anyone. Red got mad at her and didn't give her food for days. But Alex had placed some bread in front of her because she felt sorry for her. Her thoughts turned to disgust when her mind went back to Larry. "_I pick Larry." _Those are the words that stung. It felt like Piper had ripped her heart out. She had all these hopes that Piper had finally came to her senses and wanted her back but they were crushed when she heard that.

"I'm sorry, guys. I think I'm gonna go back to my bunk earlier tonight." Alex said. She got up and started walking. Nicky stopped her. "If you need anything, I'm here. Don't forget that." She whispered.

"I won't, thank you."

Alex threw her trash away and began walking to the exit. She had to walk by Piper to get out. They met eyes for a brief moment. Piper had a hurt look in her eyes. Alex immediately wanted to go over there and ask what was wrong but she knew she couldn't do that. So instead, she kept walking.

She was at her bunk again a minute later. She took off her glasses and lied back down. A few weeks earlier she was asking Piper to be her little spoon. It felt so right having her there in her arms. Piper had said she hearted her too and that made Alex insanely happy.

Thinking about this made her sick. Alex closed her eyes. Maybe she could sleep away all these thoughts. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. Maybe..

Soon enough, she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quit the shit!" Mendez shouted at a young inmate. "You inmates are all so worthless!"

Alex woke up. _Of fucking course. I was sleeping so good._ She thought. She never liked Mendez. He was always yelling and giving everyone a hard time. She always wondered what made him so mean. She tried her best to avoid him at all times. He's maybe spoken to her a total of three or four times.

Alex got out of her bunk. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It was 8:30. She made her way to the bathrooms. It was already busy. All the showers were in use so she had to wait.

She went to stand in front of a mirror. She pulled at a strand of her hair and looked at her reflection "Wow. I look like shit." She whispered.

"No, you don't." A distant voice said. Alex turned around quickly and saw that Piper had walked past her and said that.

Alex smiled. She was confused but happy that Piper had noticed her. She wanted to say something back but she thought against it.

After her shower and getting dressed, she went to the laundry room. It was her job. She didn't like it but it was better than some of the other jobs that were offered. She started folding the towels that were there.

There was a thud and some footsteps. It was Pennsatucky and her Jesus freaks. "Yo, Vause! I heard about that fall out between you and Chapman. Ready to turn to my ways now?"

"Fuck no. I heard about her beating the shit out of you though. I'm sorry that I missed that. I can tell it was good by all the bruises on your face." Alex said. Pennsatucky always made her so angry. All that came out of her mouth was shit and she would go off on everyone who she didn't agree with.

"Haha, so funny! Guess you're still going to hell then. Oh well, I don't care. But you'll realize you should have listened to me."

It was hell having to work with her. That's the only part she didn't like. Pennsatucky and her freaks walked out for a few seconds and she was the only one in the room.

"Thank the fucking lord!" Alex yelled.

There was a laugh coming in from the entrance. It was Piper. Alex stared down at the towels, trying to pretend like she hadn't seen her. She could hear her walking towards her.

"Hey." Piper said, now in front of Alex.

"Hey."

"I've been meaning to talk to you. Can we talk?"

"I'm kind of busy here." Alex replied. She knew she shouldn't be so mean but she still didn't forgive her and she wanted Piper to keep trying, so she knew she meant it.

"Oh, okay. I'm sorry. I'll go then.." Piper spun around and started walking away.

"Wait, no." Alex bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I do want to talk. Maybe we can meet up for lunch later?"

Piper smiled. "Yes, I would love that. I'll see you then."

Alex smiled back and a moment later, Piper was gone. _I wonder what she wants to talk about. I hope she realized what she's done. _Alex thought to herself. _I guess I'll find out later._


	4. Chapter 4

Alex ran to Nicky, pushing her back slightly as she caught up to her.

"What's your deal, Vause?" Nicky said. She noticed that Alex looked overly excited. "Oh wait, let me guess. You got some, right?"

Alex shook her head. "She talked to me. She agreed to meet up for lunch." Her expression dropped a little bit. "Do you think this is a good thing?"

"Well it's definitely not a bad thing. How did she look when you saw her? Happy? Mad?"

"She laughed at something I said and she smiled." Alex replied, remembering Piper's beautiful smile. "And she seemed disappointed when I said I couldn't talk at first."

Nicky took Alex's arm. "Then it seems to me you're getting her back! Now go get your girl! It's almost lunch."

Alex grinned and started walking but stopped quickly. "Wait, I'm scared."

"Don't be! Go. You got this. Listen to what she has to say and tell her everything you're feeling."

Alex hesitated. She felt like she couldn't move. This was what's she been wanting this whole time but she still felt nervous.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to have to make you go then.." Nicky started pushing Alex toward the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Alex laughed.

I'm pushing you because you clearly won't walk yourself!"

"Okay, okay.. I'm going." Alex said. "I'm being fucking ridiculous."  
She started walking.

"Yeah, you go! You're motherfucking Alex Vause! You can do anything." Nicky called after her.

Alex turned around and smiled. "Damn right."

Alex's hands were sweating. She had no idea what Piper was going to say. What if she says she doesn't want her? Alex didn't think she could handle that again.

She was at the doorway of the kitchen. She peered inside and saw that Piper was already seated, her back facing away from Alex. Alex took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm gonna do this." She whispered, trying to convince herself. "Right now."

She started walking to the table her ex lover was at. She sat on the opposite side. "Hey."

"Hey." Piper said. "You came. I didn't think you would."

"Well unlike you, I wouldn't just leave you here."

Piper looked down, upset at what Alex had just said. It's true, she had left Alex alone so many times. She understood what this felt like now.

"I'm sorry. I just.. I'm sorry. I really do want to talk to you though. So let's talk." Alex said. She couldn't help her mean comments sometimes and she felt bad but on the other hand, Piper fucking deserved it.

Piper nodded. "Larry. He left me. And I realized how fucking stupid I was for choosing him. He humiliated me and he's not a good person. I just. I don't know what I was thinking."

Alex took all this in. "So, did you realize that you're stupid for choosing him just because he left you?"

"No." Piper sighed. "You're all I've been thinking about. Lying in bed with you, kissing you again, having sex with you again.. it felt right. And I don't regret it at all."

Hearing that made Alex's eyes light up. She had been wanting to hear that for so long. "I don't regret it either."

Piper was smiling now. "And I know I've done so many things wrong. I've hurt you countless of times but I don't want to do that anymore." She leaned across the table and took Alex's hand. "I want you."

Alex felt choked up. Was this really happening. "You do?" She questioned.

"Yes, Alex. I really do. I'm not asking you to forgive me yet. Or ever. But I want you to know that I won't hurt you again."

_Should I believe her?_ She thought. Piper's words seemed genuine but Alex was still unsure. "Okay."

"Yeah." Piper continued. "But I understand if you need time to think about this. I'm gonna go now but I hope you think about this at least. And I hope you can believe me this time." She got up. "I enjoyed talking to you."

Piper was gone now. Alex sat there alone, tracing her fingers on the tabletop. She already knew what she was going to do.

She was going to take her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was sitting in the TV room. Taystee had it on the animal channel again because for some reason, she enjoyed it. Alex didn't care about it but she was staring at the screen, thinking about her recent interaction with Piper she had yesterday.

The way Piper looked. The things she had said. The way she seemed happy to see her.

Alex missed their relationship so much. When they were together ten years ago, it was the best part of her life. She had even planned on asking Piper to marry her but Piper had totally crushed that idea.

"Yo, what're you thinking about?" Taystee asked her, walking away from Poussey.

"Oh, nothing."

"I know that's a lie. You're not interested in watching these animals. That's just my shit."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, you're right. It's just Piper."

"Ohhh." Taystee said. "I heard about ya'll. Piper's a real bitch."

"She is." Alex agreed. "But I still have feelings for her anyway."

Taystee nodded and Poussey came over and grabbed her. They went back to talking. Alex loved their friendship. She had never really been that close to anyone before, other than Piper.

Alex got up out of her seat and walked outside. Recently, she had taken up running to relieve her stress. She made it to the track and began running. There were a few people outside. Crazy eyes was ahead of her and a few others Alex had never learned the names of.

"You too, huh?" Someone said behind her. Alex spun around, jogging backwards. It was Piper.

"Yeah, I've been doing this a lot lately." Alex replied. Piper was now caught up with her.

"Because of stress?"

"Yes." Alex said. Piper always knew her too well. But it never made sense to Alex why she left if she noticed all these things about her and seemed to care.

"Me too."

Alex stayed quiet, still running.

"We used to run sometimes together. Remember?" Piper asked. "It was always fun. You used to bring bottles of water and you splashed them on me when I got too hot, even though I hated that." She laughed.

"Yeah, I remember that. I really miss those days." Alex said.

"I do too." Piper panted, getting out of breath from the running. "You always wore those sexy jogging shorts. I loved those."

Alex started laughing. "Oh my god. I still have those back at the house."

Piper was laughing too. "I'd love to see them again."

Alex still didn't know if she trusted Piper. She was being nice to her though, which was a good sign. "Well.. maybe one day you can."

"Okay." Piper grinned.

The two were almost at the end of the track. The sun was hitting Alex's eyes and she tried to shield the sunlight out of them. She was sweating now.

Finally, they were done. Alex wiped her hand across her forehead. She was facing Piper. "Well, I'm completely gross now." She giggled. "I'm gonna go get a shower."

She was about to ask Piper if she wanted to get one with her, but she stopped herself. Sometimes she completely forgot all the shit Piper had done when they were together. It's like she was so mesmerized in her that it didn't even matter if she had done those things to her.

"Okay. Well I'll talk to you later?" Piper said, hopeful that Alex would want to.

"Yes." Alex said. "You will."


	6. Chapter 6

Alex was at the showers. They were busy, as usual. A girl had knocked into her, skipping her in line. "You just fucking skipped me." The girl turned around and gave her a smirk and turned back. Alex would have fought her but things like this happened all the time. She was pretty accustomed to it by now so she just let it be.

After waiting in line, which seemed like forever, a shower opened up and Alex quickly took it. She took off her clothes and placed them outside of the shower. She turned the knob to warm water. Actually, it wasn't that warm but it was as warm as it would be in this prison.

Alex sighed. She took the shampoo and massaged it through her hair. Showers were usually a time for her to think and that's exactly what she did. Piper had talked to her again. She brought back old memories. Alex still wasn't sure what Piper's motive was but she didn't see her as a threat anymore. _Maybe I shouldn't be so cold to her. _She thought. _She is trying. _

After she was completely clean, she turned the shower off. She opened the curtain and grabbed the towel that was hanging nearby. She wrapped it around her body. Then after she was dry, she put her clothes back on and walked back to her bunk.

The prison guards were making their usual rounds of checking if everyone was here. Bennett walked into her room and clicked twice. "All clear!" A guard yelled and they left.

Alex had a roommate but they never really spoke to each other. It was lonely in there but Alex didn't mind that much. She picked up her book that was on the table beside her bed. She pulled down her glasses, that were placed on her head, and wore them on her eyes.

She loved reading. It was like an escape for her. She would imagine herself in the book with the fictional characters. It was fun for her.

"That a good book?" Nicky asked, walking in, pointing towards the red book in Alex's hands.

Yeah, it is." Alex shut the book, folding the top of the page she was on so she wouldn't lose her spot. "It's one of my favorites. I've loved it ever since I was a little kid."

"That's cool." Nicky sat on her bed. "Maybe I'll read it sometime. Even though I don't really read that much." She laughed.

"You know what I used to always want to be?" Alex asked. "A writer. I've read so many books and they always inspired me. I wrote some things and I think they were actually sort of good." Alex bit at her lower lip. "But you know, I kind of changed career choices when I became an international drug dealer."

Nicky patted Alex's knee. "You should let me read some of your stuff. I bet you're great."

"Maybeeee." Alex grinned.

"Fine." Nicky smiled. "So you and Piper? How's that going?"

"Umm." Alex started. "She's trying, that's for sure. She said she wants to be with me and that she wouldn't hurt me again."

"You believe her?"

"I don't know. She seemed sincere but you never really know with her. I just think it's going to take a while to trust her."

Nicky nodded. She seemed distant today, almost kind of sad.

"How are you and Lorna?"

Nicky rolled her eyes. "She keeps going on about Christopher. Christopher this, Christopher that. He hasn't even fucking visited her and he's all she can think about. I mean…" Nicky paused. "I'm fucking here. I'm here for her all the time and she doesn't even fucking care."

Alex put her arm around Nicky's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Nicky." She said. "We're both in love with people who treat us like shit. We're fucking pathetic."

"True that." Nicky laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex was on the bed at their old apartment. She was watching some movie on the TV. There was a knock on the door, followed by and overly eager Piper.

"Hey babe, I'm home!" Piper jumped into bed next to Alex, falling on top of her. She kissed her. She stayed on top of her and crossed her arms on Alex's chest, staring into her eyes. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Alex wrapped her arms around Piper's back. "I've been watching bad movies all day. I'd much rather have been kissing you though."

Piper looked beautiful. Alex wondered how she got so lucky to have her.

"I love you." Piper smiled. She kissed her again, running her hands through Alex's long, black hair.

"I love you too." Alex replied. "More than anything."

Alex woke up. _It was a dream. _She thought. _All just a fucking dream. _It felt so real. Why did her mind torture her this way?

Alex looked around. Her roommate was already gone and she could hear people quietly talking to each other. She stared at the ceiling.

"Fuck." She whispered, getting out of her bunk. _I have to see her now._

She started walking to Piper's bunk. She had been reassigned a new one but Alex already knew where it was.

She walked past a few inmates. Pennsatucky and her Jesus freaks were standing around and they all glared at her as she walked by. Pennsatucky was about to say something but Alex just held her middle finger up and kept walking. She didn't feel like putting up with anyone's shit today. She just wanted to see Piper.

She was finally at the other bunks. She walked down the aisle and stopped in front of the third room on the left.

Piper was there, still sleeping. Alex smiled. She always looked so cute when she was sleeping. Alex wanted to go in there and lay right next to her and fall back into their old habits.

She didn't know what to do though. _Should I wait? Or wake her up? _Alex walked into the room.

"Piper." She whispered. Piper moved a little but was still asleep. She had always been a heavy sleeper.

Alex sighed. She would just have to wait. She noticed a box next to Piper's bunk and went towards it. Alex checked one more time to see if she was still asleep, which she was, and started going through the box. It was full of old pictures and things she had bought with her commissary.

Alex smiled as she picked up one of her pictures. "I remember this one. I took it."

Piper groaned, rubbing her eyes. She sat up and noticed Alex was there.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a sleepy voice. Alex put down the picture and sat next to Piper.

"Umm.. I…" Alex started.

She grabbed Piper's face and kissed her. She kissed her long and hard. She had been craving this for so long. Her touch, the way their lips felt when they were pressed together.

In that moment, everything seemed perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

"What was that for?" Piper pulled away, confused.

Alex was rubbing Piper's back. Why had she done that? _I felt like I should. _She thought. _I needed to kiss her._

"Because.." Alex started. She took a deep breath and then let it out. "I love you, Piper. No matter what I do, I can't get you out of my head. You're even in my dreams." Alex shook her head, ashamed that she was admitting this. "And yeah, you've screwed me over so many times but.. the thing is, I don't care. I love you anyway."

Alex started crying a little. She wiped them away fast, hoping that Piper wouldn't notice. But she did. She pulled Alex closer to her and hugged her tightly. Piper put her face into Alex's shoulder, gently kissing it. She moved herself and stared up at Alex.

"I'm so sorry." Piper said. "I really fucked up. I'm a bad fucking person and I understand what's it done to you." She stopped, grabbing Alex's hand and rubbing it with her thumb. "I really don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe I'm fucking crazy."

"You're not crazy." Alex said. She stopped crying.

"I might be. I mean, it would make fucking sense as to why I hurt you. And everyone." Piper continued. "Just know, Alex, that I really am sorry. I swear I mean it. You don't have to believe it."

Alex nodded. "Well, I'm going to try really hard to believe you, Piper. Just please be telling the truth this time. I can't handle another heartbreak. But.. even if you did break it again, I'd keep coming back to you because I'm fucking stupid."

"I am telling the truth." Piper said. Alex looked into her eyes to see if she was actually being sincere. Usually she could tell when Piper was lying and this time it didn't seem like she was. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They sat there staring at each other for a couple minutes. Then Alex grinned, putting her arms around Piper's waist. She pulled Piper in for another kiss. Piper was blushing. "It's crazy how right this feels. It's like.. sometimes, it feels like time hasn't passed and we've been together this whole time. I don't know, I'm dumb." She laughed.

"No, you aren't." Alex replied. "I know exactly how you feel. I wish we would have actually been together this whole time."

Piper's smile faded some. "Me too."

"But there's nothing we can do about the past now. So, Piper, how about we go back to the way things used to be?" Alex asked. "You know, minus the bad parts."

Piper smiled again. "I would love that."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up, beautiful."

Alex moved, waking up from her nap. She was really tired. She looked up and there was Piper, smiling, and looking adorable as ever. Alex propped her head up with one of her hands.

"You know, I wouldn't mind waking up to this everyday." Alex giggled.

Piper laughed too. "Is it okay if I…?" She asked, pointing to the bed.

Alex nodded and patted the vacant area next to her, motioning for Piper to lay down. Piper smiled and lied down. She was facing Alex. Alex tucked a strand of hair behind Piper's ear.

"I've missed this. A lot." Piper said. "Whenever I'm laying next to you.. I feel safe. And happy. It's just.. nice."

"It is. I wish it could be like this all the time." Alex replied. "When we lived together and I couldn't sleep, I would watch you sleep and think about how amazing it was to have you there. And I always wondered how I found someone so perfect. You just made me so happy."

"I'm really glad." Piper scooted closer to her and their faces were almost touching. She kissed Alex. Alex got butterflies every time they kissed.

Piper pulled away. "It could be like this all the time."

Alex smiled. "Well it's prison and you know how fucking annoying they can be about stuff like this. Remember what Healy did to you? He put you in SHU. I don't want that to happen again."

"It would be worth it." Piper said. "But even after prison. We could make things be like how they were. We could live together again."

"You really believe that you're still going to want me after this?"

"Yes." Piper said. "I love you. And I want you in my life. Yeah, we're still going to be in here for a while but I don't know.. I think we can make things work. I want to make them work."

"I do too." Alex kissed her again.

"Hey, it's the not lesbians again! They're fucking back!" Nicky yelled.

Alex started laughing, breaking the kiss between her and Piper. They both looked at Nicky. Lorna was behind her, laughing too.

Nicky came into the room, grinning. "Glad you guys finally figured things out! I knew you guys would get back together." She winked at Alex. "It's movie night. You guys coming?"

"Yeah, we'll be there soon." Piper said.

"Cool. See ya guys in a bit!" She left the room, linking arms with Lorna.

"Come on, babe." Piper got out of the bed, holding out a hand for Alex. Alex took it and interlocked their fingers. They started to leave the bunk but Alex stopped them.

"Wait." She said. She leaned over and kissed Piper one more time.

"Okay, we can go now."

They both had really huge smiles on their faces. Piper kissed her cheek and they left, going to the movie room.


End file.
